Yuki Matsuoka
is a seiyū from the Hirano-ku ward of Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Women's University in Nishinomiya. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. Notable voice roles TV Anime 1999 *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Aiko Senoo) 2000 *''Ojamajo Doremi#'' (Aiko Senoo) 2001 *''Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi'' (Aiko Senoo) *''Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san'' (Nene Toukichi) *''Haré+Guu'' (Mary) 2002 *''Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN!'' (Aiko Senoo) *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (Arumi Asahina) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga) *''Hamtaro'' (Hitomi-chan) *''Petite Princess Yucie'' (Glenda) *''GetBackers'' (Otowa Madoka) 2003 *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (Mireille) *''Stellvia of the Universe'' (Arisa Glennorth, Mia Glennorth "Arisa's sister") *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (Eriru) *''Scrapped Princess'' (Seness Lulu Giat) *''D.C. ~Da Capo~'' (Mako Mizukoshi) *''Maburaho'' (Kuriko Kazetsubaki) 2004 *''Elfen Lied'' (Nana) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (young Sanae Yukishiro) *''Saiyuki Gunlock'' (Shudou/Junhua) *''Mahō Sensei Negima!'' (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (Amy Limiette) *''Bleach'' (Orihime Inoue, young Ichigo Kurosaki) *''Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles'' (Mikan Kurenai) 2005 *''Mahō Sensei Negima'' (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) *''Glass Mask'' (Yuki Egawa) *''Best Student Council'' (Rein Tsunomoto) *''Trinity Blood'' (Seth Nightroad) *''D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~'' (Mako Mizukoshi) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (Amy Limiette) *''Hell Girl'' (Chie Tanuma) 2006 *''Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora'' (Female reporter, Miyuki Mizutani) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Tsuruya)Maeda. November 2007. p. 138. *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin'' (Lily) *''Chocotto Sister'' (Marumo Tamami) *''Negima!?'' (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' (Kobako) *''Inukami!'' (Sendan) *''Nanatsuiro Drops'' (Yuuki Nona) 2007 *''Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora'' (Setsuna) *''Lovely Complex'' (Mayu Kanzaki) *''Nagasarete Airantō'' (Sakuya) 2008 *''Shigofumi'' (Kanaka) *''Amatsuki'' (Shinshu) 2009 *''Princess Lover!'' (Yuu Fujikura) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Tsuruya) *''Ikkitousen: Great Guardians'' (Saji Genpou) 2010 *''Omamori Himari'' (Kuesu Jinguuji) *''Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor'' (Saji Genpou) *''Amagami SS'' (Kanae Itō) ---- OVA *''Love Hina Again'' (Kuro) *''Haré+Guu Deluxe'' (Mary) *''True Love Story'' (Kamiya Nayu) *''Kingdom of Chaos - Born to Kill'' (Mara) *''Bleach - Memories in the Rain'' (Orihime Inoue) *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' (Aiko Senoo) *''Mahou Sensei Negima! Haru'' (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) *''Top wo Nerae 2!'' (Serpentine Twin) *''Elfen Lied'' (Nana) *''Negima! Ala Alba'' (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) Anime Movie *''Ojamajo Doremi #'' (movie) (Aiko Senoo) *''Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi Kaeru Seki no Himitsu'' (Aiko Senoo) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga) *''Appleseed'' (Hitomi) *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (Orihime Inoue) Games *''Arcana Heart 3'' Scharlachrot *''Azumanga Donjara Daioh'' (Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga) *''Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou'' (Orihime Inoue) *''D.C.P.S. ～Da Capo Plus Situation～'' (Mako Mizukoshi) *''D.C.F.S. ～Da Capo Four Seasons～'' (Mako Mizukoshi) *''Gokujō Seitokai'' (Rein Tsunomoto) *''Ikkitousen: Eloquent Fist'' (Saji Genpou) *''Ikkitousen: Xross Impact'' (Saji Genpou) *''Infinite Undiscovery'' (Komachi) *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' (Maki) *''Never7: The End of Infinity'' (Kurumi Morino, Haruka Higuchi) *''Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou'' (Aiko Senoo) *''Princess Maker 5'' (Imagawa Emili) *''Stellvia of the Universe'' (Arisa Glennorth) *''Suikoden Tierkreis'' (Moana) *''Summon Night 4'' (Lisher) *''Summon Night EX Thesis Yoake no Tsubasa'' (Piar) *''Tales of Innocence'' (Hermana Larmo) *''Tekken 6'' (Alisa Bosconovitch) Drama CDs * Dear (Chiruha) * YuYu Hakusho Drama CD Two Shots (Maya Kitajima) * Rakka Ryūsui Drama CD (Haruka Kusaba) * Hayate X Blade Drama CD (Yuho Shizuma) Dubbing * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Kendrix Morgan (Valerie Vernon)) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (Kendrix Morgan (Valerie Vernon)) Trivia * She is blood type A. * She has seen a mermaid. * She has a pet ferret named Ramune (ラムネ). *She has worked alongside Natsuko Kuwatani a few times. **In the Love Hina Again OVA, she voices Kuro, a talking cat which is owned by Kanako Urashima (Kuwatani). **In the Negima series, she voices Evangeline A.K McDowell, while Kuwatani voices Yue Ayase. **In GetBackers, she voices Madoka Otawa, while Kuwatani voices Himiko Kudo. **In The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, she voices Tsuruya-san, while Kuwatani voices Ryoko Asakura **In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Matsuoka voices Amy Limette, while Kuwatari voices Arf. References *Maeda, Hisashi. "The Official Art of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". (November 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 133–139. External links *Yuki Matsuoka at Production Baobab * *Yuki Matsuoka at Gainax's Princess Maker 5 Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:People from Osaka (city) Category:Japanese voice actors ar:يوكي ماتسوكا es:Yuki Matsuoka fr:Yuki Matsuoka ko:마쓰오카 유키 (성우) it:Yuki Matsuoka ja:松岡由貴 pt:Yuki Matsuoka ru:Мацуока, Юки zh:松岡由貴